Ratchet wrenches are well known in the prior art, and over the years, there have been many improvements to the structure of ratchet wrenches to improve their operation and durability. However, ratchet wrenches, when formed of steel, are relatively expensive to purchase. Moreover, when one considers that various size ratchet wrenches are normally purchased by a user, it will be understood that the cost of a set of steel ratchet wrenches is a relatively large investment. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a much more inexpensive ratchet wrench, but yet has sufficient strength characteristics comparable to that of steel.
In addition, as ratchet wrenches are typically formed of steel, they are not insulated and may subject the user thereof to shock when working with electrical equipment. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a ratchet wrench which is totally insulated, but yet has the strength of steel.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ratchet wrench which overcomes one or more of the aforesaid objectives. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved ratchet wrench which has a strength comparable to that of a totally steel ratchet wrench but is much less expensive to manufacture and makes the purchase of a family of ratchet wrenches less burdensome.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insulated ratchet wrench which avoids the problems of electrical shock experienced by conventional ratchet wrenches but is of comparable strength.